In spite of the mandate to include appropriate representation of racial and ethnic minorities in clinical trials, participation rates have declined. This is particularly true for NIAAA clinical trials. The rates of Phase III trial participation for Hispanics declined from 11.8% (FY2011) to 6.7% (FY2012) and Asian participation rates declined from 3.3% (FY2011) to 0% (FY2012). A key barrier to including racial and ethnic minorities is the availability of study measures in racial and ethnic minority languages. This project proposes a ?one-stop-shop? solution for alcohol-specific/related non-English/English study measures, providing two products. In Phase I, a mobile-friendly measure catalog application will be developed to allow researchers to find and study non-English alcohol measures in Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, and Korean